dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brock Baker/Quotes
---- Brock at Barokia ComicCon in 2017 * "All I have are striped BIC #2 pencils, some Sharpies, and a couple pieces of paper right now!" ---- Brock on his "more political" Twitter feed (@BrockBakerVA) * "Whenever I'm at a con in New York, I stop by the classic Macca's in New Hyde Park, because f*** you anti-consumerists!" * "Liverpool's city council is essentially saying "EHMAGAWD SUGARY DRINKS CAN GIVE YOU DIABETES JUST BY STARING AT THEM!" and enforcing the modern-day public shaming strategies of activists!" * "Stop shopping and start living? Meh, I prefer this: F**k living, move to El Kadsre where we don't give a damn about your stupid green bulls***!" * "Luke Montgomery needs to stay the hell away from children!" * "Since tobacco isn't a thing or an issue here, our version of those damn anti-smoking PSAs that try to make not smoking look "hip" is just Amandi Mainda doing a rap version of the John Waters no smoking policy trailer El TV Kadsre Cinemas used to splice in before comedies or arthouse flicks." * "I'm pretty sure someone on TVTropes is @realDonaldTrump under a pseudonym due to the pro-Trump s*** on "We're Still Relevant, God Damn It" and the Real Life page for "It Will Never Catch On". * "I suppose the members of the Free Hugs Club from Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck went on to become Gacy-inspired serial killers." * "Regarding The Christmas Brigade, the line "This will enhance our profit picture!" is a thing that frequently got uttered under government-owned (and then MCA-owned) El TV Kadsre, and gets uttered once in a while under the Matsushita family-owned El TV Kadsre." * "The Chijimatsu Safeway near my downtown bungalow keeps, and has kept, Viz, the tabloids, hentai manga, and Popular Science behind their plastic family shield things. Yeah, because British humor, conspiracy bullsh**, Japanese tentacle porn, and doom gloom and death scientific stuff should not be sold to kids! Meanwhile, Usagi Yojimbo and Crayon Shin-chan are sold without censorship. One features Princess Violet's long-lost brother killing people, the other's title character's a** should be sawed off!" ---- Brock on his "entertainment" Twitter feed (@BrockedUp) * "And that is why Sheegwa is way too cute... and fun to draw!" * "And no, Dongwa isn't in love with his own Nai-Nai. They already have sweethearts." ---- Brock during Luke Montgomery's 2017 visit to El Kadsre * "You need to stay the f*** away from all children! Government's orders!" ---- Brock at the 2015 Virgin Islands MegaCon * "We tried Audiotron in New England at first for outsourcing dubs, but almost all of the actors who worked there that spoke English at the time weren't experienced in voice acting at all. In fact, one had been a demonstrator for PETA that threw red paint at people outside fur shops, another had been a door-to-door salesman for Amway, yet another had been a regional manager for Showbiz Pizza Place, and still another was a former Amtrak engineer! So we chose Sonja Ball and company in Montreal." * "I admit that I had a crush on Duchess from The Aristocats as a child. And Fluffarella Jones had a crush on me back before I fell in love and tied the knot with Liza." * "I remember operating the projector during Miami Connection at the Cannon cinema in El Kadsre City in 1988. As the film did not become a critically acclaimed "So Bad, It's Good" flick yet, the only people there were a bunch of Breakers, or to make it easier to understand, a humanized version of Sega's 90's advertising. So when I brought the house lights up to check if anybody else was there, since we projection staff had to operate the house lights at this cinema, I was shocked to see them in the front row and nobody else, so I yelled out the window: "Hey you freaks, why are you even here?" and one of them shouted "We're representing, fool!". And I was like "What the hell?" before I turned the house lights off and slammed the window shut." * "In fact, our dub of Floral Magician Mary Bell: The Phoenix Key was so rushed to fart it out into Kuboian cinemas and onto El TV Kadsre's channels, that in one scene you can actually hear Christopher Berger yell "Cut!" But some may interpret it as someone calling for wires to be cut to allow Mary Bell to be tied to the ground so she can have a lesbian love scene with Nai-Nai from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat." * "That noise in that one scene from the dub of the 2003 version of "Dorami Appeared! Nobita's Submarine Adventure"? It's old cellphone interference with recording equipment. It would happen occasionally when someone would get a call near the ADR and recording equipment at the Power Network studio. And we didn't even notice it or bother to re-record it prior to broadcast." * "I once got kicked out of Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Orlando. For those wondering, it's a long story. Well... it was 2003, I was in the Boo-Ville scare zone, when all of sudden... an wild actor appears! He has a chainsaw, so I get chased by him like normal, but then suddenly I decided "I don't care if he's an actor, he's a dick for doing this and deserves a beating!" Being a Brazilian jiu-jitsu guy, I turned around, ran up to him, and employed a double leg takedown on him! As he went to the ground, he threw his chainsaw in a moment of "Oh sh**, I might get decapitated!", and it landed just feet from two park guests, who split in a moment of "Oh sh**, we're gonna die!" Afterwards, two other actors in the scare zone broke character and ran up to us as the actor yelled something along the lines of "Stop! I'm an actor, my job is to do this for god's sake!" One of them tried to pull me off, but I kicked him and he fell down to. Soon, security guards got me off as one of them escorted the actor I employed the takedown on to safety. I then was asked to leave, so I did. I was then banned from Universal Orlando for a while. And there's footage of all of that surprisingly." Category:Brock Baker Category:Quotes